Keila's Journey
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: Join Keila as she explores her home region of Kappu, full of wonders and mysteries.


Everyone is always going on about how amazing Kanto is or how wonderful Johto and Hoenn are and how beautiful Sinnoh and Unova are, but what about Kappu? We're a region too you know. Maybe it's because of our system? Here in Kappu we do a lot of things differently. For starters the age limit to even think about beginning a pokemon journey is twelve, then it takes another two years of training for you to recieve your license. Basically you have to be fourteen to begin. And our Gyms, we have the strongest gym leaders, they out rank those of every region. The best part about Kappu is the pokemon, they come from everywhere! Rare pokemon? Psssh, in Kappu you can find them almost anywhere, yes the pokemon population is a bit out of hand but that's why we have rangers and hundreds of budding trainers to handle that problem.

Speaking of trainers...today is my day! Officially, I am fifteen years old and starting my very own journey. I chose to start a year later for my Uncle so he wouldn't worry so much about me. Oh, silly me! I haven't told you anything about me yet! My name is Keila(Key-luh) Brimsley and I have curly dark brown hair and big bold green eyes, I have porcelain like skin and freckles splattered across my face. I don't think I'm beautiful but I think I am pretty. Ugh there I go again getting off topic! Anywho~ My story begins in my home town or Village known as Kaishi, a small but loving place.

"Keila, love do you think it's wise to spend all day on your computer? Professor Sakura is going to be expecting you soon and you know how she feels about tardiness."

I turned to my Uncle and smiled, "I'm almost done Uncle Frank, see? I'm just doing a little research on the pokemon Professor Sakura gives out. I want to make sure I make the perfect decision, I need a partner I feel is compatible with me and who's going to take us far."

Frank chuckled softly. "Keila," he sighed "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You don't get to choose your pokemon, Professor Sakura chooses one she feels is best suited for you. And so far, she hasn't been wrong."

"OH MAN! That's right. Shoot."

You see our Professor is a little weird..she doesn't even let you pick your pokemon! I mean, who does that? Even if her methods are strange she's still one of the finest in all the countries. Don't let her cute appearance fool you as she's a strong willed woman who isn't afraid to put you in your place! Could that be why she's divorced three times? I don't see why my Uncle has a crush on that woman, or why he thinks it's some big secret, everyone knows.

Frank cleared his throat, "Soo...maybe I should walk you over? Wouldn't want you getting jumped by any pokemon now would we?.."

"Uncle Frank," I laughed "Professor Sakura is just a skip away and I don't think a little Wurmple or Caterpie is going to much harm."

"Still it's better this way. I'll leave you to get dressed, can't go see the Professor in your jammies can ya?" he winked shutting the door behind him. My Uncle could be such a child at times but I loved him with all my heart, he took me in and gave me a home when I needed it most and for that I'll always be grateful to him. Sighing to myself I switched my computer off and grabbed a neatly folded stack of clothes that I had prepared the night before. Once fully clothed I was wearing a denim jacket with a black tank top underneath paired with my black pleated skirt and leggings and my brown leather boots. "Ehh good enough." I shrugged, gently pulling my door open and shutting it behind me.

"Rawrruff!"

"Oh, Poochyena I didn't see you there! How are you girl? Is daddy still being protective of you?" my eyes flickered to the Mightyena watching closely from the side. "How about giving the girl some space pops?" I threw my head back and laughed walking into the kitchen. My Uncle and I lived in a one story house but it was pretty big for only being a two bedroom. Poochyena and Mightyena followed close behind me bickering the whole time, it reminded me of how my Uncle and I used to be. "Uncle Frank I'm ready!"

"Ahhh look at you! You look so beautiful Keila. If only you parents could see you today...they'd be so proud."

My eyes rolled, "I somehow doubt that. Can we go now please? Maybe if we get there early Professor Sakura will give me a cool pokemon!" Frank gave me a funny look, "I never said it would work did I?" Uncle Frank laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me out the house while calling over his shoulder, "Mightyena! You are in charge while I'm gone." Even though the door was closed you coul still hear and affirmative bark and a small whine. Poor Poochyena. "Frank! Kelia! Over here!"

Wanda Drune -a petite woman with short blond hair and brown eyes- waves us over. She was wearing her pink blouse and white khapris, her Glameow and Delcatty napped beside her. Like always she was sat in her cute pastel green lawn chair under her big lilac tent fillied with boxes full of neat little things. Wanda is the village collecter, she finds rare things and sells them for a fair price, such a sweet woman. "Could it be that little miss Keila is beginning her pokemon journey?"

"It be!"

"Oh," Wanda dabbed her eyes "You'll have to excuse me Kelia. I don't normally get so emotional but I watched you grow up from the time you were a little baby to the woman you are now. Oh you just loved to play with Glameow and Delcatty when they were young! Ahh the memories, it sure isn't going to be the same without you around anymore."

I was a little sad, Wanda had always acted like a mother to me and that's why she's so emotional. Her children left long ago on their journey and rarely visit anymore. I'll have to make sure to call her often, I bet she gets lonely.

"Wanda you always were a big'ol sap! This ain't goodbye forever you know?"

"Oh I know Rachel but I just can't help it!"

Rachel Meyers -a plump african woman with black hair she keeps in a loose braid and green eyes- she was wearing a green blouse with khakki's and brown sandals. She's been like my aunt, but don't get her mad.."Well would you look at you." she smiled my way "All grown up, make us proud baby girl."

"I will."

Wanda gasped, "Keila! When you are done at the lab stop by, I want to give you something."

"That goes for me as well"

"Will do!" I yell skipping off towards the lab. Frank followed close behind as we entered the large brick building. The inside was white and chrome with computers and electronics everywhere you looked. Center in the middle of the room was a large spinning round table with ten pokeballs, each with a little card in front stating their type but not which pokemon they were. "There are so many. I guess that's to be expected huh? Considering just how many trainers there are in the Kappu region."

"Yes," came a female voice "With the growing number of trainers we have to stock up. I figured you would be the first one to arrive Keila, and I'm a little relieved. Frank how are you doing today?"

"Just fine Olivia." he purred, I rolled my eyes. "Keila here is excited about going off on her own."

Professor Sakura -beautiful woman with dark purple hair and light pink eyes- was wearing her signature lab coat, but under it she wore a lilac top with a dark purple skirt and black pumps. The womans gorgeous, no wonder my Uncle fawns over her. "Why don't we get you a pokemon sweetie, now you know I'll be choosing for you but I think I know just the pokemon for you."

_Oh boy here goes..I know Professor Sakura gives out the pokemon Aipom, Shinx, Ralts, Magby, Oddish, Togepi, Eevee, Pichu, Poliwag and houndour. All who have the potential to be great partners! However, when I was researching last night the one's I really cold picture myself with were Shinx, Ralts and Houndour but knowing my luck I'll probably get stuck with Togepi not that that's a bad thing or anything, but they're just not my type. I guess Magby could be cool since it's a fire type and all.._

"Keila did you hear anything I just said?"

"Huh-wa..what?.."

She sighed, "While you were day dreaming I picked out your pokemon. If you would have been listening you would know who you got and what to expect, but I'm not the type to repeat myself so you'll have to learn yourself." What the Professor doesn't know is that I blanked out again, the only thing I understood was she had my pokemon. With a little too much enthusiasim I snatched it from her hands and released the beast within. My eyes pooled over with happiness. "YEA! I was sooo worried I was going to get Togepi or Oddish, not that that's a bad thing or anythign but Houndour is soooo cooool!" Yep, my pokemon was a Houndour. Should've figured, my Uncle is a master of canine type pokemon anyways. "Mind if I check him out Keila?"

"Go for it."

Frank dropped to one knee scanning over the confused pup. Houndour barked as Frank ran a hand under his belly, "He's a male." he chuckled getting a nasty glare from Houndour. "Well it looks like he in tip top condition! His coats nice and shiny and his bones look strong, you got yourself a real winner here Keila. Houndour is a dark type though so you're going to have to be extra patient and more caring towards these pokemon but I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"You should probably be going now. I can hear Wanda sobbing from here." Olivia winked, "Hey kiddo you go on and I'll catch up in a minute kay?"

"Operation get lost! Got it."

"Good girl."

Laughing I ran outside and over to Wanda who was digging around trough her collections. She smiled when she seen me, "There you are! So what pokemon did you get?" giggling I nudged the pup from behind me, "Houndour but he's a little shy."

"Oh what a cutie! I think I have something for him...ah yes! How would you like a nice bone?" she asked giggling as Houndour's tail swished back at forth. She dropped the toy to the ground and Houndour pounced taking his toy and running off. "Oh boy." I laughed "I don't think he's ever going to let that go."

"He's just having some fun. I have something special for you too Keila. I found this while going trough my bins and I thought you'd like to have it, it's a camera. I figured while you were on your jurney you could take lots of photos to share with everyone back home. We're all excited that you are leaving and sad at the same time. You are the last child in Kaishi Village, all the other youngins have already gone. Little Tim's not far away though...only a couple more months I think before he starts training.

"I'll miss everyone too, Wanda." I say taking the camera and thanking her. "But I call and visit whenever I can, and thanks to this camera I can send lots of pictures! Thank you so much!" I hug her, "Rachel also wanted to see me and it's not good to keep her waiting!"

Wanda laughed, "Go on kid."

I ran next door and turned the knob to Rachel's home. I could already smell the pastries cooking in her kitchen, "Something smells yummy~" I sang jogging into the kitchen. Even though her back was to me I could tell she was a smiling, "Just whipping up some of my candies that you love so much."

"Oh gosh!" I drooled, Rachel makes the best candies. She makes them using berries and fruits and they are just delicious! Rachel used to own a candy store that she worked in with her husband but after he passed away she closed it down. "I got a whole jar of these comming your way sugar, along with some snacks for your pokemon."

"That's sweet of you. I'm sure Houndour will appreaciate it as well!"

"Houndour huh? Then I guessed right when I whipped up some of my pokemon biscuits."

"Perfect as always."

Rachel winked scooping the candy into a big glass jar. She sealed the top with a lid and a red checkered ribbon and did the same with Houndour's biscuits. "Let me know when you start running low, I'll get right on another batch for ya."

"Thanks Rachel!" I smiled throwing my arms around her, "I really appreciate it."

"Now get goin! I'm sure your Uncle's waiting for you."

I giggled, "I'm sure he's fine. I left him with Professor Sakura."

"Oh boy..yea, you better get on over there then before your Uncle makes a big fool of himself."

"Kay."

Uncle Frank sat out on the lab steps looking defeated. Honestly I felt a little sorry for him but Professor Sakura is a strong woman and she's not going to cave in that easily. I laughed walking over, "Uncle Frank," I smiled "I'm ready to go."

"..Alright.."

"Hey! Cheer up, she'll come around eventually."

He smiled, "Thanks honey but I'm not upset about that.."

"Then what's wrong."

I sat down next tom him resting my head on his shoulder, if he wasn't upset about Olivia then what was he upset about? "I don't get it...what's bugging you Uncle Frank?"

"It's silly.."

"I'm sure it's not."

He sighed, "Just going to miss my baby girl is all."

."Oh.."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to hold you back or anything. It's just, you know I've never had any kids of my own..and when you came into my life I had no prior experience with children..but it just came naturally. You and I had our differences at first but we got trough it and now we're closer than ever before. I don't have to tell you it's dangerous out there but please be careful, alright? The last thing we want is for me to worry..you know how I get."

My eyes darted to a Rattata being chased by a Spearow, "You don't need to worry about me Uncle Frank..was raised by the best after all. I'll call and visit whenever I can so you don't have to worry and I'll even send you pictures, Wanda gave me a camera as a going away present. Houndour and I will be just fine and who knows? Maybe I'll meet someone along the way and join up, it'll be safer that way I guess. I'll be fine."

Frank smiled handing me a heavy bag. "You were in so big of a hurry you forgot this. It's got everything you need in it. Also, I know you got your pokemon and all but I've been hording this baby for a couple years now."

"What are you saying?...is this...a pokemon?"

"Heh," he chuckled "Caught her a few years back and have been training her secretly. She's a little stronger than Houndour so if you ever get in a tough jam.."

"Rufarawr!"

Frank chuckled, "It's only hypothetical. Anyways, she's a tough cookie and will be good for you."

Uncle Frank handed over the pokeball and I cradled it in my hands before releasing her. As soon as she was freed from her pokeball her paws wrapped around Frank's legs while she looked at me with the most innocent face. "AWW a Riolu? She's such a cutie too! Wow, thanks Uncle Frank!"

"Ri?.."

"Go on now Riolu," Uncle Frank gave her a nudge "This is my niece Keila and your new trainer. She's going to take care of you from now on ok? You and her are going to go on big adventures!"

Riolu's ears perked up as she detatched herself from my Uncle and practically ran up my body and into my arms. "Ri! Ri! Ri!" she cheered snuggling into my chest. "Sooo cute! You and I are going to have sooo much fun!"

"Dour! Do! Do! Rawrruff!"

"Houndour," I giggled "This is Riolu and she's our newest team member. You better be nice or I'll take your toy away, understand?" Reluctantly the pup shook his head returning to his toy and avoiding Riolu, this was going to be a blast. "I should be heading off now..would you like to walk with me to Haru City? It's not thar far, only a couple of hours away.."

He shook his head, "Naah..why make things harder? Go on, Keila. When you get into the city head straight to the Pokemon Center and call me ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you kid." Frank roared pulling me into a bear hug "Riolu, Houndour..behave..alright?"

"Rawrruff!"

"Ri!"

"Go on Keila, make us proud."

"I will Uncle Frank..I will.."

-X-

_**And that is the beginning of my story, one filled with many adentures ahead so stay tuned folks! -Keila**_


End file.
